Taken
by Afroson
Summary: Agent Derek Morgan's job takes him away from home-a lot. When he is home, he tries to spend as much time with his daughter as much as he can. While going through a messy divorce, Morgan finds out that his ex-wife is more troubled than he had thought before, and when his daughter is taken, his life turns into hell. I do not own Criminal Minds :(
1. Chapter 1

Agent Derek Morgan had not only tackled the UnSub but he also got a few punches in as well. The man had killed eight children all under the age of six, which made him feel sick and wanting to get his hands on the guy. He took the case personally-after all, he did have a daughter who is five.

"Morgan," he heard a voice behind him. Derek knew it was a male's voice but he was focused on beating the man. "Derek!" He felt a pair of hands pulling him away from the UnSub. Derek had his eyes glued to the man whom was being arrested by Agents Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. He looked to see David Rossi, still holding him. "Are you okay?"

Derek sucked in a breath. "That man killed eight children that were close to Tam-"

"Cases can hit you close to home," Rossi assured him, as they began to walk back to the SUV. Hearing nothing from Morgan, Rossi added, "That man will rot in hell for the rest of his life for what he did. But Tamika, your daughter, is with your mom. She is safe."

"Yeah." Derek nod, his eyes were still glued on the man as Hotch put him in the cop car.

Ahead of the gang, Derek was already on the jet, ready to go home. He reached in his pocket to pull out his phone and dialed his mom's number. "Hey mom."

"Hey Derek," his mom said over the phone. " Are you done the case? Did you get hurt?"

"Mom," he sighed, " I'm fine. We are done and about to head home." Now the team started to board. "Is Tamika there?"

"Yep. She's been asking for you," she said. "Tammy! It's daddy."

"Hi daddy," Tamika said, happily.

Derek smiled. "Hey missy. What are you doing?"

"Bakin' cookies," she answered.

"Mmm…delicious. What kind?"

"Chocolate chip. When are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way now," he said. He felt a beep on the other line; it was probably Penelope calling him like she always do. "Daddy gotta go, okay? I love you."

"I love you," she said before hanging up.

"Awe," JJ said. Derek jerked up, staring at the blond.

"What?"

"Big, tough Agent Derek Morgan has a sweet side," JJ joked.

"She's my baby," he shrugged, smiling. " Of course, she'll get my sweet side. Penelope too."

"Not us?" Emily asked.

Not answering Emily, Derek rolled his eyes and dialed Penelope's number. "Hey baby girl."

"You do not keep the Goddess of Technology waiting," she said, trying to be serious but Derek knew she was smirking.

"Sorry PG. I was talking to my Goddess of Cookies."

"Chocolate chip cookies," Spencer Reid quickly said.

Derek paid no attention to that. However, Penelope continued, "So, how are things going at home anyway?"

For a second, Derek was silent. He hadn't heard that question in a bit, and he didn't much feel like answering it. But knowing Penelope Garcia, she would be demanding on what is going on with her little 'mini Derek'. Derek and Anne had got a divorce seven months back and were fighting over custody of Tamika. He knew he how hard it would be if he kept his daughter and still be a full time FBI agent but he wanted to have full custody. It was something in his gut that told him "don't let Anne get custody"

"Uh, Tammy doesn't understand most of it. She knows that she'll be staying with me and that both of her parents love her."

Garcia was silent for a moment then she said, "How about you and Tammy come over for dinner tonight."

"Sounds like a date," he said.

"Great! I'll see you both at six."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Too busy watching her shows and eating the cookies she just made with nanny, Tamika hadn't heard a car pulling into the driveway, nor the door slamming. It was only when she heard the front door open and a voice calling out, "Mom. Tammy, I'm home."

Excited, Tamika got off the couch and ran to her dad. With his arms wide open, she ran straight into his arms. Giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead, he looked up to see his mom. "There are still cookies left if you want any," she said. Derek nodded. "Did you have fun with nan?" Derek asked his daughter.

" Yes," Tammy said. " We went shopping, got ice cream, went to see fishy. Oh! And we went to the park."

" Mom, you're _really_ spoiling her."

"Do you know _how much_ I was hoping for you to have a child?" she said, with a bright smile. " A while. Besides when you're on a case, someone has to spoil her."

Derek didn't say anything , the smile on his face said it all.

"Well," his mom changed the subject, " hun, nanny, has to go. I have a meeting tomorrow in Texas, but when I get back dad should let you spend a couple nights with me."

"We can arrange something when you get back." Derek let go of Tamika and helped his mom put her suit cases in the rental car. Silently she said to Derek, " Don't give her to Anne this weekend." She said good bye to Tammy and Derek before she got in the car and drove off.

Derek back inside and went into the kitchen where there were two big plates of chocolate chip cookies in different shapes. He took one that looked like a dolphin, eating it he was thinking about what his mom just said. He wished he can just push Anne away from Tamika's life, she wasn't a good mother. When he had heard that Social Services was being involved because that bitch left with her boyfriend, leaving Tamika home alone at three years old. And she didn't come back until the following day. When the Social Services' Agent called him to tell him what had happened, all he wanted to do was kill Anne and her boyfriend-Dough, ironically- he didn't mean to be rude to the agent. He did, however apologize, and the agent understood what he was going through. And he couldn't be grateful enough that the agent who had told him was helping him out to get full custody. He was also grateful for Penelope. Tamika loved Penelope and vice versa; Penelope was a mother-figure to her . A great mother-figure. He loves her. Not just because she's wonderful to Tamika but because they had chemistry from the first day she started working at the BAU.

"Tammy," he called for her.

"What?" she said, coming from the living room. He could tell she didn't like being called from her shows, he stayed silent , hearing the '_**My Little Pony**_' theme song come on. She hated missing that show.

"We have to go to Auntie Pennie's house at six for supper, is that okay?"

With a smile, she nodded. Without wasting any more time she ran back for her show.

When six o'clock rolled around, Penelope almost had everything done. She had made lasagne and chocolate cheesecake for desert. There came a knock on the door, she went over to open it, seeing that Derek had a bag in his hand and a bottle of wine. Skipping the hug from Derek, she gave a big bear hug to Tammy. "I missed you missy."

""Miss you too."

"I hope you don't mind if we plan to spend the night," Derek said.

"I love sleepovers," she joked, and knew that Derek caught on by what she meant. Tammy, however, thought it was just a regular sleepover like she has when it's only Penelope and her.

"I made lasagne and missy's favourite-chocolate cheesecake."

"Auntie Pennie you're the best."

"I know."

Derek put the wine on the table and put the bag in Pennie's room.

After a few hours of chit-chat and playing with Tamika, Penelope and Derek finally got some alone time, when Derek put her to bed at 8:49pm. Pouring them both a glass of wine, Penelope flopped on the couch. Derek came and sat beside her, grabbing for his glass and taking a sip.

"This is late for her," Derek mumbled. "49 minutes late."

"She goes to bed at eight?" Penelope asked. With a small laugh, she says, " When it's just me and her, it's later." Derek stayed silent, then Penelope put down her wine and asks, "Is something wrong? If you want I'll make her go to bed early."

"No, no. It's not that," Derek said. "The agent messaged me while we were on the case, saying that I need to find a few people to be there for Tamika if I go on a case. Mom already signed up, so did Desiree and Sarah. I need some more if they can't"

"You know I will, for sure."

"I know, I know," Derek said. He leaned closer to Penelope. "I really don't know how to do this."

"We have your back. Rossi, Hotch, JJ ,Prentiss, Reid and me. Everyone."

Appreciating what Penelope said, and without knowing it, Derek pressed his lips against hers. Derek slowly pulled back, Penelope just looked at him. _Oh,God, I just ruined our friendship._ With a slow smile growing on her face, she moved towards him to kiss him again. Responding to the kiss, Derek said, "I love you," in between the kisses.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, I am so so super sorry that I haven't been able to post any new chapters. It's hard when your computer is a blitzy. However, good thing I can do it at the library. ENJOYY!

Chapter 3

The next morning when Derek found himself topless, his pants were still on though. Feeling a movement beside him, stretching, he slowly looked over to see Penelope still asleep. _She's so much at peace when she sleeps._ He looked around and realized that they both slept on the floor. He managed to get up, quietly he put on a cup of coffee and grabbed clothes from his bag. He decided to get in the shower to wash up. _Now I confessed my deeper love for her. I'm sure Tamika wouldn't have any problem of us going out._ Turning the tap off, grabbing the towel to dry himself off, he put on his clothes and gathered up his clothes to put them back in the bag. He heard movement in the kitchen, he looked at the empty bed. Tammy's up. Penelope already made his cup of coffee and was making breakfast for them. "You're late," Penelope said.

"No, I'm not. It's only seven. I don't go in until eight-o'five."

"It's eight-thirty now." She handed him his cup. Looking at the clock, that did read 8:30am, he sighed, he drank his coffee quickly. "I'll get something to eat there. Penelope can you-"

"I'll have her dress and we'll be there when I go in."

"Thanks." He gave Tammy a kiss on the forehead, and Penelope a kiss on the lips. When Derek left the two of them, Tamika looked at Penelope, questioning what happened last night when she went to bed. Out of nowhere, she asked, "Dad kissed you, are we leaving here now?"

Penelope laughed. "No missy." She handed her her breakfast; eggs and bacon with a glass of milk. "You're dad and I are just seeing each other for now, I think. Why? Do you want me to live with you?"

"Yeah. I would like to have a sister."

All what Penelope can do was laugh.

Derek Morgan went to the BAU cafeteria to grab a bagel, he ate it while he was heading up to the 'fifth' floor. He fast walked to the corridor of desks, and up to the BAU room where everyone-Hotch, Reid, Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss were waiting. "Gah,sorry I'm late," he said as he took an empty chair beside JJ.

"Late night? "Rossi asked.

"Kinda," Derek replied. "Do we have a case?"

"No, no," Hotch assured him. "I actually wanted to talk to you all." He looked around the room. "Where's Garcia?"

"She doesn't come in until nine," Emily said. "Want me to call her?"

"Yes, please."

"Emily could you tell Garcia to don't worry about going to my place to help Tammy pack, I'll do it on break," he mentioned.

"Sure." Emily dug out her phone and left the room.

"You're not serious," JJ was going at Morgan. "I really hope you haven't decided to let her stay with her mother this weekend."

"JJ," he sighed. "There's not much I can do. Until I get full custody of Tammy, Anne does have rights to see her. I don't want it to happen either but what can I do right now?"

"She can stay with me," Reid said. "Tammy and I get along great. I'm teaching her how to play chess."

"Or with me. Jack would be happy to have her around," Hotch added. "We must admit that Jack does have a crush on her."

"Henry would love to have her around," JJ said.

"I can teach her how to cook if she stays over," Rossi said. Derek looked at him. "What? Italian food is a way to someone's heart."

Emily walked backed in after he said that. "She's on her way." With a pause she added, "What'd I miss?"

"Talking about how a bad idea it is for Derek to let Tammy go to Anne's," Reid said.

"Can I take her? We can go on drive's."

Derek sighed. " I appreciate all of you for being there for Tammy but Anne will grill my ass before she'd let any of you help me get full custody."

AS the team sat their in silent for a few minutes before Penelope arrived with Tamika by her side, Reid gestured Tamika to come to him. So she had. "Well," Hotch started, "there's going to be some changes in the Unit over the next while. You will each receive an offer to different Units if you all want to check it out, it's no problem to me but come to me if you have agreed to it."

"Why should we?" Rossi asked.

"To see if you'll like the offers they will be giving, I suppose. To see what's out there. Morgan there's a renewed interest in you for the New York's Office."

"No one called me."

"They will. Plus I can understand that it's closer to where Anne lives and when Tamika's there, you can keep an eye on her."

Derek was silent for a moment or two before responding, "Aaron, I think it'll be worse for me to live in the same city as her."

"Okay, but let me know if you changed your mind. Any of you."

"Are you staying?"JJ asked.

" I plan to."

"Then we are staying here also," Emily said.

After the meeting, everyone went there separate ways. Hotch and Rossi went to the small kitchen unit to grab some coffee before heading to Hotch's office. Penelope went to her lab tech lair. Reid had Tamika and decided to help her learn chess. JJ and Emily went to go get some food. Derek left to go home, he packed some clothes for Tamika in her _ MY LITTLE PONY _ bag. He put the bag in the back seat, heading back to the BAU, he did agree with them team. How he hated to do this, but he had to…..for now.

He headed back up the fifth floor, walked over to where Reid and Tamika was at. "Okay Tammy, it's time for us to go."

"Do we have to, Dad?"

"Yeah, dad," Reid mocked, " do you have to go?"

"Yeah, we might as well," Derek said. " We might as well say good bye to the team." So that's what they did. They said good bye to all over them before leaving the floor and walking out the BAU. Derek drove to the train port and waiting with their luggage. It only took a few minutes before the train to come. They boarded on.

After a while, the train stopped. Following Tamika out to the board dock, he looked around for Anne. He hadn't spotted her until she called his name. "Ah, there's your mother," he mumbled with disgust.

"Hi mommy," Tamika ran to give her a hug.

Anne hugged back. "I missed you baby." Her attention then turned to Derek. "Thank you for bringing her."

"Did you expect me to let her go by herself?" Derek felt the anger rushing up, the hatred, but he tried to sound calm.

"It would be easier."

"Yeah, for a pedophile to go kidnap her," Derek was becoming more angry. "I will pick her up early Sunday morning." Derek bent down and kissed his daughter good bye.

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye sweety!" He boarded the train again. Once the train pulled away, he got an incredible sharp pain in his stomach, which made him feel sick. Violently sick.

A/N: Okay. What do you think is going to happen next? I believe I have figured it out on how I want it to go down, but it's going to be sad. For a little sneak peak, I am thinking about Tammy goes missing and Derek doesn't know about. But the taker isn't Anne but someone else than Derek knows. Who could it be? Hehe , it's a mystery! XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I decided to do chapters 4, 5, 6 on paper before I decided to post them. Plus high school started back up again…Ugh…And also I was working on my new fanfiction. Same old, same old-I do not own Criminal Minds In my dreams, I do :p

Chapter 4

Waiting for her chocolate thunder to return, Penelope was engaged into conversation with Reid, Prentiss and JJ. "You don't need any more dairy," Prentiss said as she watched him take a dairy tablet and plopped it into his mouth.

"I love dairy," Reid looked at her. He then changed his direction to the doors where he could see Morgan walking out of the elevator. He could tell he was a bit angry mixed with another emotion that Reid couldn't pick up on. "You're back.

Morgan let out a deep breath. "Yes." He flopped down in his chair.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

Penelope looked at him with worry. She knew he was angry; not just at Anne for not being a loving mother to their daughter, but also at himself for not being able to stop her from seeing Anne. "No."

"Well at least she's just staying for two days," Reid said. "Then she'll be home and you can get Anne out of her life. 

Tamika wasn't sure what to do. Her mom didn't tell her where she was going, she _didn't bother _ to even take her along. She wanted to call dad but she can't remember his number. She went in the living room to watch some tv.

She then heard the door open. MOM'S BACK!

"Tam-eee," Anne called drunkly.

Tamika didn't move from her spot, instead she cringed. She knew when her mom was drunk she got abusive. Her boyfriend was helping her in. "I got a visitor for you."

"Anne this is a bad-"

"Shut up," she interrupted Doug.

"She going to a _new _family."

_A new family?_

"You're going to give away your own child!" Doug exclaimed. And all of a sudden Doug went down. Tamika's eyes widened. Behind Doug stood a man wearing a suit just like her dad did. He looked familiar too.

"Hello Tamika," the man said with a smile. He then turned to Anne. "You got your money. I will take her now, and I will call you as soon as we're far enough." He turned back to Tamika. "You get whatever you need, sweetheart."

Tamika just stared at her mom. "Mom?" Her voice quivered.

"Do as your told." Before Anne could raise her hand towards her, the man grabbed her tightly.

"You _do not _hit her. Once you sold her, she became _mine._" With a hard shove, Anne fell back. The man walked past the teary-eyed Tamika. After several minutes he came back from Tammy's room with her school bag and her stuff dragon Aunti Pennie gave her. Then he grabbed her; Tamika burst into tears, kicking and screaming for mom.

But all Anne did was nothing.

It was Hotch and Rossi's idea for the team to go out and enjoy themselves. Which involved dinner at an Italian restaurant-Rossi's suggestion- and going to a club then back to Rossi's to have a drink- the team's idea. Drunk and tired, the team passed out one by one: Hotch and Rossi were the first taking up a couch. Hotch's head was on Rossi's leg and Rossi's head was on the arm of the couch. Reid was leaning against the couch where the two men where snoring away. JJ and Emily had enough will power to get them into a guest room before collapsing on the bed. Penelope and Derek were on the floor. Penelope was snuggled against his chest; he took out his phone and with a rational decision he decided to call his daughter in the morning


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's short

Chapter 5

Tamika woke up in a car; it was daylight now, and the man was singing Bon Jovi to himself. He glanced in the mirror, with a smile on his face, he asked, "Are you hungry, dear?"

Tamika remained silent. She looked out of the window; all she see was trees and more cars. "Are you taking me home?"

"No," he said bluntly. "Well-" he rethought about it. "I'm not taking you to your dad, if that's what you mean. Quantico, yes. Dad, no."

"Why not?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's get something to eat first, and I will tell you a story after. But first I need to make a call."

Anne, whom was basically dancing around the house with a grin across her face, was interrupted by Doug. "What the hell?" He came to.

"What?"

""What the fucking hell did you do to me?" He managed to get himself up from the ground.

"I did nothing," she stated, hands on her hips. "You were in his way, so I thought nothing of it."

"Where's-" Before he could finish his sentence, Anne's cell phone rang, and she cut him off, "Gone."

"Hello?" she answered.

"Anne, now would be a good time," the man said.

" You sure?"

"We are almost to Quantico," he stated. "Another twenty minutes. Plus I thought Tammy and I can go out and get something to eat and I can't have any of them around."

"Okay, I will, Matt."

"Oh, and Anne, don't screw this up," Matt Cruz said. " I want Derek Morgan to break."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, the man who took Tamika is Matt Cruz. And yes, they are going back to Quantico. But wait and see what will happen in the next chapters. Luvs

Chapter 6

Derek 's chest felt heavy, 'why do I feel heavy?' he thought. Derek slowly opened his eyes and he already knew Penelope was using him as a pillow. He turned his head the other way and found Spencer also using him as a pillow. He gave Penelope a quick kiss on the forehead before slowly getting up without disturbing them. He looked at the couch where he noticed Aaron and David weren't there, then he noticed some food cooking. ' Ah, the early birds get the worms'. He walked into the kitchen where the delicious smell of food was coming from.

"Good morning," David and Aaron said cheerfully.

"Good morning," he said back, not knowing why they were so cheerful.

"Looks like someone was used as a pillow," Aaron said, looking down at the camera in his hands. Derek looked at him, then reached for the camera.

"You took pics?"

"Yeah,"David said, putting on a pot of coffee, then watched Derek go through the pictures while cooking the food at the same time. "We had to pull Reid off of you a few times. He was laying on your face."

"No wonder it felt like I couldn't breathe."

Slowly, the rest of the team came in. "I smell bacon," Spencer said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good thing you're up. Breakfast is done, help yourselves," David said.

"You're not gonna wait on us?" Emily asked.

"No. I cooked so you guys can get your own food and coffee."

Derek handed the camera back to Hotch, he felt his phone vibrate in his pant pockets. He took it out, knowing it was from Anne, he answered, "Hey Anne, is Tamika..."

Derek couldn't make out Anne's words.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you say this clearer?"

The team was getting their food while listening to him.

"Tamika is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?!" Derek felt the anger and fear building inside of him.

"She's been taken."

Derek was frozen. No, no,no! He wanted to scream but he couldn't. "I'm on my way, and I swear if you did anything to her I **_will kill_** you!"

"Derek?" Aaron looked at him with concern.

Derek couldn't breath. He couldn't get the words out right away. He tried to focus but things went blurry. He could hear Penelope asking him what's wrong, then he found a little strength in him. Only a little that was able to make him say, "Tamika's missing."

Aaron authorized Emily, Spencer, Penelope and Derek to head to New York first. They knew time was running out fast and they needed to find her. For her sake. For Derek's. David and JJ were going to all of the homes to pack their teammate's clothing. Aaron pulled out his cellphone to dial their Section Chief-Matt Cruz.

"Cruz here," he greeted.

"Matt, something came up with one of my agents,"Aaron told him.

"What is it?"

"Agent Derek Morgan's daughter has been kidnapped from her mother's home in New York," he informed. "Anderson and his team is going to have to take on any cases that needs us."

"I'll give him a call, " Matt said. "Let me know if you need any help."

Matt hanged up, throwing his phone in passenger seat. He had went through the drive thru of McDonald's and parked the car at a park.

"I kept a close eye on your dad for years," he began. "After what happened to your Uncle Aaron, and his family, you're dad took on as head boss. Many people wanted to see him be successful; I didn't. So, I tried throwing many had decisions at him by going to Strauss but none of that broke him down. So, I called up an enemy of Aunt Emily, his name was Ian Doyle, and told him all about her. I hoped that would work after he got there too late to save her. But they managed to save her."

Tamika frowned.

"Since that failed, maybe getting dosing Rossi with a drug would work. Nope, Derek got to him in time. Maybe of Penelope being shot by a cop; JJ managed to kill him. I actually like him, he was useful. Maybe Spencer Reid, since he is the baby of the team, I thought if something happened to the kid, then…." He shrugged. "I was the one that ran him off the road. They still never found me for it, unfortunately he's still alive. I was the one who sent a man-I don't know his name- to kidnap JJ. I was there too, I had to be part of it so no one would get suspicious. They found us, however."

"Then your mom contacted me. She said she was furious at your dad for divorcing her and wanted to get back at him. I agreed in helping her. And I realized, it wasn't the team I had to go after- it was you. The piece of the puzzle of making Derek to fall apart, was his daughter. I bought you from your mom for over a few million dollars." He looked back at Tamika. " It's a lot. But I have bank accounts all over the world and I still have over 50 million dollars. And now Tamika, we are gonna watch him fall."

Spencer, Emily and Penelope tried to keep up with Derek when he sprinted out of the car and heading towards the house. The officers knew him, and let them by. The Detective knew Derek was fuming and filling with every single emotion right now, he decided to let him by. He thought if he was in Derek's shoe's, he be fuming too.

"You!" Derek halted at the sight of Anne. "YOU BITCH!"

The other three came in behind, watching the scene unfold.

Anne seemed to have tears in her eyes, which none of them expect. Derek thought for a second, she's actually upset that our daughter is _gone_. Then it changed to, 'Anne is going to pay for this'.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he hollered. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He was in tears.

"I did nothing!" she hollered back.

Doug sat there with his head in his hands.  
"Whatever YOU did….." he choked up. "Whatever YOU DID, I WILL FIND OUT. If you HAD anything TO DO WITH Tamika's disappearance, I'm nailing you to the wall!"

"Derek," Penelope reached out for him. After a few seconds, Derek broke down. As he cried into Penelope's arms, Spencer and Emily motioned the Detective to take Anne into questioning.

Within an hour, all of the team was together. They were helping Derek grieve for his missing child, helping him find her and help him nail Anne. Derek was sitting in the conference room, with his hands wrapped around the cup of coffee JJ bought for him. Penelope and JJ sitting beside him; being there for him. Spencer and Emily tried to understand the scene photos. Aaron and David were bringing some food in.

No one talked. No one made any noise. "Derek?" a soft male's voice asked.

Derek looked up, to see Doug standing at the entrance. The team looked at him, wanting to protect Derek from any more heartbreak. "Doug," he said plainly.

Doug stepped in. He handed Derek Tamika's stuffed Ariel. Taking it, he gave a shy smile, and held it close to him, not bothering to wipe his tears away. Doug sighed, "Derek, I know we don't get along but I never wanted anything to happen to your daughter."

Derek just nods.

"I don't want to see you- or any other parent-for that matter to break down for losing a child."

Penelope frowned. "What do you want? He's hurt enough."

He sighed. " We need to talk Derek."

"No, we don't."

"Yes we do," Doug said. "I know what Anne did."

Derek's head popped straight up. So did the others.

"I know who took her."

"Who?" They all asked.

Doug took a moment.

"Who?" Derek demanded.

"Matt Cruz."

A/N: so I decided to make Doug feel bad and wanting to help. I thought about Doug being so mean and laughing at Derek for losing Tamika but I thought no…I want him to be nice. And since Doug told them about who took her, what do you think the team will do? What do you think Morgan will do when he finds about Anne? Big plus here, we are going to find out why Doug felt like helping him. Review, haha,be afrotastic


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here we go, my afrotasticsXD Now we find out about Doug

Chapter 7:

Everyone was shocked. "What?" Hotch asked confused. "That's not possible. I was…I just talked to him before we came."

"What did he say?" Doug asked.

"If we needed any help, call him."

Derek was biting his lip. He trusted Matt, and now he took his daughter. Derek felt the sick feeling rushing to the surface. "Why are you helping me anyway?"

Doug sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his credentials-CIA credentials. He watched everyone mouths dropped. "I'm CIA agent Doug Morrison, and I've been trying to get to Matt Cruz for years," he began. He made contact with the shocked Derek. " Matt has bank accounts all over the world; big fat accounts. And the only way he was getting his money was by black market. Selling children into poverty, slavery, was his money maker. And still is. I thought maybe if I dated an ex of an FBI agent then I can get to him. I was right, however, I'm sorry I was too late."

"You couldn't tell us?" David asked.

"No. I didn't want to tip him off," Doug said. He paused for a moment. "A year ago, he took my six year-old nephew. And I promised my sister and my brother-in-law that I'll find him. They died in a car accident. And I haven't stopped searching."

"How do you know if he's still alive?" JJ asked.

"I would've felt if he was gone," he said.

"We need to find her," was all Derek said.

"We will," Penelope said.

"JJ and Reid go talk to Anne; force her to tell. David and I will go back to the house to make sure we haven't missed anything of where he's taking her. Penelope and Emily track down Matt's phone."

"Doug and I will talk," Derek said, standing up, with Ariel still in his hands.

Doug nod. "Let's go talk."

A/N: I'm sorry it's short but I was in a rush. Anyway, we found somethings about Doug. What shall happen next? Hmm…..


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nothing better than having a marathon of Criminal Minds, drinking chocolate milk, eating nachos and of course, writing fanfiction. xoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 8

Rossi and Aaron went back to the place, hoping to find any evidence of where Matt was going and why he took her. Aaron felt quilt shooting through him. He had just talked to Matt before he caught up with the others and he couldn't pick up on the tone of voice or anything.

"Anything in the black book?"David asked.

"No," Aaron said. "There's nothing in here that says 'Matt Cruz'."

"So she didn't document any deal she had with him then," David said ,looking around. "It's in the house somewhere."

"I should've picked him out," Aaron mumbled. David looked at him. "He didn't sound concern…he was just…." Aaron shrugged.

"It's not your fault," David assured him. " It's Matt's and Anne's. We will find her alive."

"God, I hope so."

Penelope and Emily were narrowing the perimeters down. "He's bouncing off too many towers," Penelope said.

"Well," Emily began, " he wants to see Derek suffer, right?" Penelope nods, hating that her lover is going through so much pain. " He would want to see him break, and he'll be wanting to see that in the work force and personally."

"He's not giving up his job?"

Emily shook her head. "No."

"Then he's going back to Quantico," Penelope clued in. " I'll flag him if he stops anywhere; gas station, BAU..anywhere." At her incredible speed, she started typing away.

"I'll go call the Director and Will and tell them to be on alert." Emily went off to do so.

JJ and Spencer standing. Spencer felt that his legs were going to go numb, so he leaned against the wall for support. JJ had her arms crossed around her chest. "Did you and Matt make a deal?"

"No," Anne said.

" Do you know where Matt will take her?" Spencer asked this time.

"I have no clue," she said. Spencer and JJ glanced at each other, they could tell she was enjoying having Derek to suffer.

"Your daughter is taken. You don't give a damn! What kind of a mother are you?!" JJ fumed. Before Anne could answer, JJ cut her off. " You're a selfish bitch. You're no mother. A mother is to love, and care and protect their child."

"I am a good mother."

"Lying to us Anne is no good," Spencer said. " We have two agents tracking him down, two agents searching your house, and Derek is talking to Doug."

She snorted. "Yeah? And what is Doug got to tell?"

Spencer smirked. "He's an undercover CIA agent."

With that Anne froze.

"Anne found out about a few months back,"Doug informed. "I never knew. When she went out and stayed out for hours straight, I didn't think anything of it. But one day, she left her black book. And I was curious so I found it and I checked through it and there was a letter. From Matt." Doug pulled the letter out of his coat pocket it and handed it to Derek.

Derek opened it: Anne,

I would love to make a deal with you. And I am glad we are on the same page about Derek. I tried for so long to make him suffer but I was going in the wrong direction. To make him suffer I need to go after the one thing he loves the most- Tamika. I will give you five million dollars for her. Once you agree, I will write you a check, call you at a meeting place, and take her. Please bring Doug, he needs to celebrate this moment with us. I don't plan to take her away from Quantico, I want her close to home so Derek can greatly suffer. I'm sure enough his grief will cause him pain, hopefully suicide.

Great doing business

Matt Cruz

Derek read it. He got up from his seat and stormed into the station.

A/n: I'm ending it there. Just to make you want more:P I'm so mean…don't worry my update should be tomorrow. LUVS


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Chapter 9

Dave walked around, searching through the cabinets in Anne's bedroom. He found a check that was written from Cruz with 5 million dollars. Frowning and feeling sick, he called out to Hotch. Hotch came in, Dave holding the check up. "Five million dollars," he said coldly.

Aaron shook his head. He took out his phone and called JJ. "Well, at least we got something, "he said to David, then he changed his tone to the phone. "JJ, it's Hotch. We found a check for five million dollars. Find out what you can about how she took this money."

David looked at him. "I'm surprise Derek hadn't killed her yet."

"Oh, he will."

JJ couldn't believe it. She sold her daughter for five million dollars! Who the hell does that? She went back in the interrogation room, Reid was still pushing at Anne.

"Five million dollars?" JJ asked bluntly. "You sold Tamika for five million dollars!?"

Reid looked at JJ, blinked and then turned to Anne. "Prison time for sure."

"And your point?"

"The-"

The door flew open, Derek busted in. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO!?" He stepped closer to Anne. "You sold her? Doug told me and now I want to hear from you."

"I didn't do anything."

Derek laughed hysterically. "You didn't do anything. Haha."

"Dere-"JJ reached out to him but Spencer waved her off.

"You're right, you didn't _do_ anything. You did _everything!" _Derek fumed. "How could YOU? SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER; OUR DAUGHTER! YOU NEVER ACTED LIKE A MOTHER!"

"I ALWAYS ACTED LIKE A MOTH-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU UNTIL YOU SPILL THE DAMN TRUTH!"

JJ and Spencer awkwardly watch the two verbal exchanges; waiting for Anne to break.

JJ walked out. She needed a breather. She couldn't wrap her head around the idea of selling your own child. As a mother herself, she would be broken if Will did that to Henry. She couldn't imagine how it must feel like for Derek. At least he's holding on, JJ knew she wouldn't be able to.

She walked to go check on Emily and Penelope. "Anything?"

"Gah, I'm still pin-pointing him out," Penelope said, still looking at her screen. "Good news, I narrowed the signals down. Bad news, there's no single point."

"Keep searching."

"The Director says he'll make sure he keep Matt there if he goes back to the BAU, and he's also putting some agents undercover, just to blend in with the crowd. And I called Will, they are patrolling the area non-stop," Emily informed.

"How's Derek?" Penelope asked.

"Nerve wrecked,"JJ said. "We just found out that Anne sold Tamika for five million dollars."

"WHAT!?"the two colleagues shrieked.

"Hells no," Penelope got up. Heading towards the door, she said, "Just because Derek can't hit a woman, that rule doesn't apply to me."

"Gar-"

Penelope gave Emily the cold stare. Emily, feeling defeated, gave up.

Penelope walked into the room. Derek was down on his knees crying. She looked at Spencer whom was comforting him; her attention turned to Anne.

"How could you do that to Tamika?"

Anne sighed, saying nothing.

"Look at Derek," she said. "He's falling apart. You took the only thing he loves most in this world-is this what you want to see? A father grieving for his child." Still nothing from Anne. Okay, time to get under her, Penelope thought. " A mother is to protect and love their child, no matter what. You never acted like a mother to her, she was just your money banker. Get support from Derek. Well, not anymore. I love Derek for who he is. The team loves him, so does Tamika. You are an ungrateful, piece of shit."

"You want to know what I did?" Anne's voice raised, breaking under pressure. "I found about Matt's dealing for selling children in the black market. I contacted him and told him that Tamika was the daughter of Derek Morgan. He wanted to meet. So we did. We discussed on how we can make him fall, and the only way to do that was through Tamika. He paid me five million dollars for her; and that was the most happiest day of my life." Anne watched Derek's head lift up to look at her. "I was glad that I can watch you suffer, Derek. You left me, so the only way to get to you was by her." She smirked. "I wonder if she's dea-"

**SLAP!**

Penelope had slapped Anne across the face. "Spencer get Derek out of here."

Without questioning, Spencer did so. Though Derek was in shock of what he just heard, it was better and easier to move him.

Penelope slowly walked behind them. "Go to hell." With that she slammed the door.

Matt had ignored his phone for hours. He wondered how Anne was at breaking Derek; hopefully successful. He checked his phone and got a notification. "Shit," he cursed. They were on to him. He looked at Tamika, who looked back at him.

He dialed a number, putting his phone to his ear, he prayed his contact would answer. "Hello?"

"Hey," Matt said. "I need a favour. You know the deal I told you about?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I'm having trouble and Anne is horrible at keeping her end of the deal,"he said. "I need you to go kill Anne."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and find out about her boyfriend, Doug, will ya?"

"Sure thing. But what are you going to do?"

Matt turned to Tamika with a grumpy look. "I'm going to have to take care of business."

A/N: Cliff hanger for you! Hehehe. I'm glad my teacher accepts fanfiction for our creative writing. Hehe! Love it! Anyway, I got a good chapter coming up next. Be a loon, stay tune, Afroson out. Luvs.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a short chapter. And I am sorry for what happened in this one. But here's a tip; it isn't what it appears to be. **WARNING: MENTIONS KILLING A CHILD.**Shall we read?

Matt's hands were covered in blood, so was his knife. He searched for a cloth in his glove-department box; first he wiped the knife off as best as he could and then he did his hands. He knew he had to change when he got home, he never killed before and was unimpressed with how much blood he got on himself. The child was a fighter, he had to admit that. But, no one was getting in his way.

He leaned against a tree, feeling exhausted. He relaxed for a few minutes before pushing himself off, and head to his car. Instead of wrapping up the body, as some serial killer does-which he doesn't consider himself to be one- he laid the blanket on top of her, and put the dragon beside her.

He then his contact. "Carl, did you get to New York?"

"Yes,s ir," Matt could hear the smugness in his voice. " I'm almost at the station."

"Good," he said. "Call me back when you got the job done."

"I will," Carl paused. "Did you take care of _your _ business?"

Matt smiled. "Yes, but in a different way than you think. I do feel awful but this young girl had to die."

"You ki-"

"No,no,no," Matt interrupted him. He stared at the body for a second, then turned on his heels and headed to his car. "When I said I _killed_ her, I don't mean that I killed _her."_

a/n: sorry that it's short, but I'm building up.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hehe hello

Chapter 11:

Spencer helped Derek down into the chair, with Penelope right behind them. JJ and Emily walked over once they seen the distraught look on Derek. JJ knelt beside him while Emily was standing next to Penelope. Within a second later, Hotch and Rossi appeared. Derek was zoned out; he didn't see his teammates and he didn't hear them.

"Derek?" asked a soft, concern voice from Hotch. Derek looked up at him- very rare did Hotch used his soft voice while on the job. "What happened?"

Derek wanted to speak but no words came out. Luckily, Penelope filled in, " Anne confessed for selling Tamika to Matt. Also, she wanted to ruin Derek. " She was still rubbing her hand. "And I slapped her."

"Atta girl," Rossi praised her.

"The Director is putting agents undercover to spot him out, also the local police are searching just in case,"Emily said.

Derek looked at Reid who was lost in thought. "Reid, what is it?"

"I think he's going back to Quantico!" Reid spitted it out. "She said she wanted to see you suffer, so Matt wants to see you suffer too. Not just personally, but professionally."

Derek couldn't register what was going on. He seen the lips move of his agents, but he couldn't understand the words. Mom must be worr- Oh, I didn't call mom! Derek quickly got up, "I need to call my mom. She-she doesn't know."

"I can call her Derek," JJ said. Derek nod, appreciating it.

"No time to waste, let's go," Hotch said.

The team was already on the jet, they were going to find him. They were going to find Tamika, okay, and alive. Definitely needs therapy. And for Derek, he was going to get his Baby back. JJ was in the bathroom, waiting patiently for Mama Morgan to pick up. It rung two times before there was a , "Hello?"

"Oh, Mama Morgan, this is Jennifer Jareau. I work with Derek."

"Hey, JJ," Mama Morgan greeted. "You sound tired. Is there a case?"

JJ bit her lip. She didn't much feel like saying that there is a case but the case involves searching for Tamika. "Yes ma'am…"

"Derek didn't call me," Mama Morgan interrupted. " Is he alright?"

"Well." JJ took a deep breath. "Derek dropped Tamika off at her mother's and we just found out that she is missing. Anne confessed of selling her and Derek is…is broken."

There was a moment of silence. "What was that?" JJ knew her words didn't kick in yet.

"Tamika's missing."

"Oh dear God." JJ could hear the panic. "Is there any leads? Is Derek-"

"There are leads. But I rather not discuss it over the phone, is it okay for you to come to Quantico?"

"Yes. Yes. Tell Derek, me and his sisters are on the next flight."

"Okay." JJ hung up. She left the bathroom, looking at a tired Derek, she said, "Your mom is coming. So is your sisters."

Derek gave a sly smile, indicating a 'thank you'.

"What do we do about Anne?" Spencer asked.

"She's going her ass to prison," Derek managed to get out. He felt Aaron's eyes on him. Derek met his stare, "I'm making sure of it."

Carl waited across the street from the police station. He had his gun next to him, also his French fries. He waited…20 minutes…30 minutes…38 minutes…40 minutes….1 hour…1 hour 02 minutes…. Then he seen two police officers escorting her. He rolled down his window, slowly brought his gun up and aimed it for her. Once he was in the right position, he fired a few rounds. And there she went.

Down.

Tamika looked out of the car window. She had tears coming down her cheeks. He just killed that girl…he just stabbed her. Not just with one stabbed but with multiple and that girl was exactly like her. He was walking back to the car. He opened her door and dragged her out. "Let me go!" she cried.

"C'mon Tammy." Matt was still dragging her along. He got some chains from his trunk and began to walk southwest from his vehicle.

"NO!" Tamika fought. Still fighting against him, she just couldn't get out of his hold. "My daddy says he'll find me."

"Oh,did he?" Matt kept looking straight ahead. "I highly doubt he will."

"He's going to find me!"

The jet finally landed in Quantico. The team bolted out and headed to their vehicles and straight to the BAU. Once they got their the Director was already waiting with Kevin Lynch.

"None of you guys want to answer your cells," he said. "Matt's phone signal was finally picked up about three miles east of here."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

The Director nod.

Everyone except Garcia turned back around. They were closing in.

A/N: I could've went going but I need to nap. My brain hurts :p


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Let's begin. Shall we?

Chapter 12

Derek didn't waste any time. His driving was beginning to scare Hotch and Prentiss, he could hear Hotch telling him to slow down a bit. But there was no way he was. They were close-he was close- into finding her. Derek glanced back and noticed that the other SUV was a far bit behind. Rossi was going fast but he was also looking out for other people.

Within a few seconds later, Derek came to a screeching halt on the side of the street, followed by the others. Holstering his gun, he started for the woods.

"Okay," Aaron sounded defeated when he seen Derek not listening to orders. "JJ go with Derek. Reid and Prentiss takes east. Dave you're with me."

The team dispersed. JJ had caught up to Derek, trying to keep pace with him. They flashed their lights around. "Tammy!" Derek called out, with fear and hope. "Tammy, it's dad!"

Nothing.

"Hun, answer me, please!"

Nothing.

Matt had tied her to a tree and had covered her mouth with a cloth. And just left her there. Tammy tried to wiggle free but the chains were hurting her. She tried again and again until she managed to duck under the chains and free herself. It was getting dark-the darker it got, the more scared she got. She removed the cloth from her mouth.

"Hun, answer me, please!" She heard her dad calling; or she thought it was her dad.

"Dad!" she yelled.

No one answered.

"Dad!" she tried again.

Still nothing.

Debating with herself, she decided that she was going to see if she can find a way out of the woods.

Penelope was with the Director, they were trying to pin-point if he had moved, and if he did they need to let the team know. But his phone was bouncing off way too many towers this time.

"It's getting harder to pin-point him," Penelope said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I'll call Anderson and tell him to get his team back here. I'm going to call Matt, tell him we need him in."

Penelope looked up at him. "That's a good idea," she sounded a little bit surprise.

The Director picked up on the surprise in her voice. "I may be an ass sometimes, but I do come up with ideas," he joked, making Penelope laugh a little. Before he dialed Anderson, he said to Garcia, "I may be hard on fraternization rules but, uh, Agent Morgan needs you."

Penelope stayed silent and with a smile, nods. Before she replied, Mama Morgan and Derek's sister's walked in. "Mama Morgan."

"Where's Derek?" she asked. It was noted that the three of them have been crying.

"He and the team went out on a lead we just got," Penelope answered.

"How is he?" Sarah asked.

"He's…well, determined."

"How was she taken?" Mama Morgan asked.

"Well…." Penelope sucked in a breath.

Emily stumbled down a little hill. "Ouch." She got up to pick up her gun and flash light.

"Are you okay?" Spencer called from the top.

"Reid, I thought you said you were covering front," Prentiss mumbled.

"I was." He slowly came down, trying not lose his balance.

"Yeah,well-" Prentiss started but stopped herself when she noticed Reid's face. "What?"

"Emily," his voice was low.

Emily turned around, to see a body covered with a blanket and a dragon. She flashed the light over, with a gasp, she spoke , " Call the others."

Reid did so. "Hotch, Morgan. We've found something."

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"We found what to be Tamika's dragon and a body."

"Is it her?" Derek demanded.

"We don't know."

The others rushed over to where Emily and Spencer were at. Derek and JJ took a bit longer, but once Derek made his way to see the body, he stopped. He tried to take the sight in but….

"Is-"

"No," Reid started. "It's not her, we checked. Emily is calling Penelope to see if anyone is missing her. But the dragon is Tamika's."

"Is there a chance she could still be in the woods?" JJ asked.

"Matt wouldn't have taken her out. He would hide her somewhere," Rossi mentioned.

Emily walked back to the group. "I told Penelope and the identity of the girl is six year old Maria McDougal; one of Matt's black market children. So she's going to find her parents and she also said that your family are here," she said to Derek. "Also the Director is calling Matt and see if he can come in. Also she's contacting more agents to help in the search."

Derek looked at the body. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let my job get to Tamika, but it did. I also promised her that if anything ever happened to her, I won't give up searching for her. "

"Derek, we will find her."

"Doug, was right. After a few hours, it feels like you're completely drained."

"Where is he?"Rossi asked.

"Searching for the kids."

"Cruz," Matt answered his phone.

"Matt, can you come in? Agent Pitts called in sick, and we need someone to watch the units."

"Sure," Matt said. "I'll be there in five."

The Director hung up. He looks over to where the four women were at. "He's coming. Let your team know." Penelope did so.

Anderson and his team walked out of the elevator. The Director went to them and said, "He's coming."

"Good," Anderson said. "For Morgan let's give him a beat down.

A/N: I love computer class, hehe, more time to do more fanfiction. How do you think so far?


End file.
